In Perfect Harmony
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Rei gets a phone call one day from Makoto, who tells him he's planning to propose to Haruka on their fifth anniversary. But then he gets a call from Haruka asking for help with a ring...? In which Makoto and Haruka read each others' minds a bit too well, and poor Rei is caught in the crossfire. Oneshot Makoharu, all fluff!


Hi friends! As I mentioned before, I wrote this for the Makoharu Gift Exchange Summer 2018 on tumblr, put on by the amazing **datheetjoella, anunyun, and starshi** on tumblr! My gift is for the lovely **shattering-colors** :D I hope you like it!

My prompt for this fic was "100% angst or 100% fluff." I'm sure you can see which one I went with ^^ Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

And also, if you're trying to do the math for the 5 years, remember that Japanese high school is only 3 years, not 4 XP

 **In Perfect Harmony**

-((The Day Before High School Begins))—

Haru and Makoto walked along the beach towards their homes, enjoying a companionable silence. Haru, standing on the side closest to the ocean as usual, stared out at the water, his attention lost somewhere amongst the calming blue waves.

"Haru."

Haru reluctantly pulled his gaze back from the water, turning to look at his best friend. Instead of the gentle smile that he was expecting, he was surprised to see that Makoto appeared to be nervous about something: his expression was tense, and he couldn't quite hold eye contact. "Makoto? Is something wrong?"

Makoto struggled to put his thoughts into words. "No, nothing's wrong…it's just that…we start high school tomorrow," he pointed out.

Haru tried to read him, but he couldn't see where this was going. "Right."

Makoto cleared his throat. "W-Well, since we're about to officially start high school, I was thinking that m-maybe it was time we made things… _official._ "

Haru simply stared at him. There was clearly some important aspect of this conversation that he was not picking up on. "Official?" he repeated.

"I-I mean," Makoto tried again, nervously tugging at his collar, "you and I have been…together…for a while now, but we aren't technically _together_ so I figured we should…um…"

Haru's eyes widened as Makoto stopped walking. He finally figured out what Makoto was talking about. Once the two of them had reached a certain point in middle school they'd become even closer than before, unable to deny the unspoken attraction between them that demanded stolen kisses and lots of cuddling well into the night. They'd never put a name on what it was exactly, however. Haru swallowed. "Makoto, I—"

" _Haru-chan, I love you; please go out with me!"_ Makoto exclaimed, but then immediately covered his mouth with both hands in white-hot embarrassment—that had come out a _lot_ louder than he had intended.

Haru, who had also flushed bright pink at Makoto's proclamation, quickly looked up and down the beach to make sure that no one was nearby. Finding that they were alone, he took a deep breath to gather his courage. He knew what he wanted to do. He gently pulled Makoto's hands away, giving him a rare smile. "I told you; lay off the –chan," he said, but his words had no edge to them as he stood on his tiptoes, giving Makoto a tender kiss before he lost his nerve. He pulled back, and Makoto was even redder than he had been before.

"So…" Makoto said once he found his voice again, unable to deny his need for confirmation, "You're saying—"

" _Yes,_ " Haru said definitively, taking one of Makoto's hands in his own and entwining their fingers together. "I'm saying yes. Now, let's go home."

Makoto gave him a smile that was so sincere, so incandescently happy that Haru couldn't look away if he tried. The mesmerizing waves to his right faded into the background as Haru instead lost himself in the pools of Makoto's emerald green eyes. Suddenly realizing he'd been staring for quite some time, Haru blushed and looked away, tugging Makoto onwards. "I said, let's go home."

Makoto's delight overrode his embarrassment, and he barely held back his happy laughter. "Okay, Haru-chan."

"I _said_ lay off the –chan," Haru mumbled grumpily this time. It had taken all of Haru's confidence to pull off his little stunt earlier, and now Makoto's radiance only made him feel more embarrassed.

Nevertheless, Makoto persisted with his cheer. "Aren't you going to kiss me this time too, Haru-chan?" he couldn't resist saying in reply; nothing could break his good mood.

Haru made a strangled noise of surprise but said nothing, determinedly keeping his head facing forwards.

Makoto giggled, unable to stop himself in his euphoria. "I'm pretty sure my _boyfriend_ would kiss m—" Makoto's jibes were cut off as Haru suddenly spun on his heel and pulled Makoto down to his level, silencing him with a forceful, impassioned kiss unlike any of the kisses that the two had shared before. Haru pulled away, and Makoto blinked in stunned silence, allowing Haru to pull him along the beach.

Haru could still feel his lips tingling from the force of the kiss. Makoto always knew _just_ the right buttons to push; Haru had sailed right past embarrassed and had switched straight to determined, wanting—no— _needing_ for Makoto to feel the same storm of emotions that he was experiencing. Would he ever get used to this? He wasn't certain. He looked over at Makoto again, pleased to see that his face was fire engine red again. "Was that good enough for a boyfriend kiss?" Haru asked, although he was suspicious his face was probably as red as Makoto's.

"Yes," Makoto whispered, and he squeezed Haru's hand tightly. "I think I'll come to like those kisses very much."

Haru's eyes widened before he looked away again. It might take some time, but...

"Yeah, I think I will too."

-((Almost 5 Years Later – At University))—

Makoto sat at his desk with his chin propped in his hands, staring intently at his cell phone. Now was his chance. Haru would still be at swim practice for some time, and judging by what he knew of his friends' schedules, they'd be heading for home now. An opportunity to talk to Rei alone should present itself.

He had to do it. He had to call _now,_ before this secret drove him crazy. And if it drove him crazy, Haru would certainly notice. And Haru must not, under _any_ circumstances, notice that anything was out of the ordinary.

Makoto picked up his phone and pressed some buttons, waiting for the call to connect…

…Rei made a noise of surprise as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he pulled it out to see who would be calling at such an hour on a weekday evening. Nagisa, who was in mid-conversation beside him, stopped when he saw Rei go for his phone. "Who is it, Rei-chan?" Nagisa also knew how rare it was to get a phone call at this time: although the two went to different universities close to Iwatobi, they always met up at the train station and walked home like this. And it was late enough that their time together usually went uninterrupted.

"It's Makoto-senpai," Rei said in surprise as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rei! Sorry to call you so suddenly like this," Makoto greeted with a small, nervous laugh.

"It's no problem, Makoto-senpai. Is something wrong?" he asked, unable to hold back voicing his immediate concerns.

"No, no!" Makoto replied quickly, "Everything is fine! I just had some spare time and…wanted to check in!"

Rei heard Makoto pause but didn't comment; once Nagisa also heard that nothing was wrong he leapt into the conversation, stealing the phone from Rei. "Mako-chan! How are you and Haru-chan doing?"

"H-Hey there Nagisa!" Makoto greeted, forcing himself to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. So Nagisa was there too, just as Makoto had expected. He wanted to tell Rei, but he certainly did _not_ want to tell Nagisa. If he did that then the secret would definitely get out; he'd be better off just coming clean to Haru himself tonight than telling Nagisa. "We're doing very well, thank you. Things are a little busy right now, but it'll be spring break soon. We're actually thinking of coming home for a visit—"

Makoto had to pull the phone back from his ear to save it from Nagisa's shriek of delight. "Really?! Yay! I can't remember the last time you two came home—"

"We were just home for New Years, Nagisa."

"I can't wait to see you!" Nagisa said, continuing as if Makoto hadn't spoken. Rei and Nagisa then reached the point on the path where they usually parted ways. Nagisa momentarily considered staying, but he unfortunately had a lot of work to do, so he decided against it. "I have to go Mako-chan, but make sure to text when you'll be coming to visit, okay? Say hi to Haru-chan for me!" Nagisa said his goodbyes, giving Rei a quick kiss on the cheek before giving him back the phone. Rei waved goodbye, clearing his throat.

"So you'll be coming to visit, Makoto-senpai?" he asked. "Is that the real reason why you called?"

Makoto winced. He figured that Rei would notice something was up right away. "Well…yes and no…"

Rei didn't say anything; he simply waited for Makoto to continue. Makoto took a deep breath and started to explain before he changed his mind. "Yes, I did call to tell you that we are coming home for spring break, but what I really wanted to talk about was what I plan to _do_ when we're home…I…I'm going to propose to Haru."

Rei almost dropped the phone. "That's wonderful, Makoto-senpai! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Rei," Makoto replied, spinning nervously in his computer chair as he voiced his emotions for the first time. "It'll be our 5th anniversary, so we decided that we should make it special and come home for it. We'll be back in Iwatobi where it all began, so I thought this would be the perfect time to do it."

"Theoretically speaking I agree with you of course, but it still sounds like something is bothering you, Makoto-senpai."

Makoto hastened to explain himself. "Don't get me wrong; I'm really excited! Perhaps too excited though, I think…ever since I made the decision to do this, I can't stop thinking about it, can't stop _wondering_ …I'm so nervous, Rei…and it's really hard to keep it from Haru. If he hasn't noticed something's off yet he will soon, and then I'm doomed…I won't be able to hide it if he asks. So then I figured maybe if I told someone _else_ it might take the edge off…I'm really sorry to dump all of this on you, Rei."

"Never think it, Makoto-senpai! The idea that you could ever burden me is profoundly illogical!" he reassured him, complete with trademark laughter. After a moment he cleared his throat, getting serious again. "Makoto-senpai, everything is going to go beautifully, I am certain of that. If you ever need to talk again, please don't hesitate to—"

Suddenly, Rei heard Makoto make a noise of surprise on the other end of the phone. "H-Haru! You finished practice early; welcome home!" Makoto cleared his throat nervously, returning to talking to Rei as if they had been in the middle of a perfectly ordinary conversation. "Right Rei, I'll be sure to let you guys know when we have concrete dates for our visit. It was great talking to you!" Then, he hung up the phone before Rei could get in another word.

Rei stared at the phone for a moment, momentarily nonplussed. After another moment he let out a small chuckle, putting the device back into his pocket before continuing his journey home. Things were going to be quite lively during their visit, that was for certain. Nagisa was going to have a field day when—

Rei stopped in his tracks, wincing. _Nagisa._ No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't tell him…he _wouldn't_ tell him. Something such as this was _way_ too important. He mentally braced himself for what was to come as he started walking again.

Illogical though it may be, he hoped that Nagisa would forgive him.

-((Meanwhile))-

"Rei called you?" Haru asked as he kicked off his shoes, coming in to greet Makoto with a kiss. Makoto returned the greeting, trying to keep his voice casual.

"I called him actually. I wanted to let them know that we were coming home for a visit," he explained.

"I see," Haru said, and if he thought that was strange in any way he didn't comment on it. Makoto's mind was still whirling when he suddenly felt Haru spin his chair so he was looking directly up at him. Without further ado Haru crawled onto his lap, straddling him on the chair. All of Makoto's worries immediately disappeared, his mind going pleasantly blank at the sensation of Haru's warmth on top of him.

"Make sure you leave some time for us in that visit," Haru murmured into his neck, distracting him more with small, hot kisses. "I'd like to keep our anniversary to ourselves, if you know what I mean."

"R-Right," Makoto said, clearing his throat as his arms snaked around Haru's waist. "I'll make sure that it'll be special, just the two of us. I promise."

Haru made a noise of agreement before his lips closed over Makoto's, ending the discussion. However he briefly pulled away again, as if realizing he had forgotten to mention something very important.

"I missed you today," he said quietly, pausing his arduous advances to look deep into Makoto's now-glazed expression. Makoto saw no hint of a blush either; clearly this need to be home, this need to see _him_ was overriding everything else.

Makoto blushed for him instead. "I missed you too, Haru," he replied, and he wrapped his arms more tightly around him. "Did something happen today?" Makoto couldn't help but ask.

 _Yes,_ Haru wanted to reply, but instead shook his head in the negative once before leaning in to kiss him again. Today he'd made his decision. He was going to propose to Makoto on their anniversary. And the instant he'd settled the notion in his mind that _yes,_ this was going to happen, he'd had the desperate desire to see his Makoto that moment, that _instant._ He needed him like air, like _water._ He needed him by his side, forever. Haru poured his emotions into his kiss, trying to convey to Makoto with his actions what he wasn't yet able to tell him in words. In response, Makoto groaned and shifted his grip, standing up with Haru in his arms as he headed for their bed.

 _I think he got the message,_ Haru thought, suppressing a smile as he became lost in their kiss, allowing Makoto to carry him away.

-((A Few Days Later))-

Rei felt the vibration of the phone in his pocket just as he was waving goodbye to Nagisa. He had a strange sense of déjà vu as he pulled it out, seeing the name 'Haruka-senpai' lighting up the screen this time. He took a moment to compose himself before he answered the phone. Haruka-senpai couldn't possibly _know_ what Rei knew, could he? There was no logical way, but still…he'd best be cautious.

"Hello—" Rei started, but Haru cut him off almost immediately.

"Hello Rei, I'm sorry I don't have much time before Makoto gets back; I need your help."

"What is it? Is something wrong—"

"I'm planning to propose to Makoto."

This time, Rei did drop the phone. He picked it up right away, recovering quickly as he repeated his words from a few days before, "That's wonderful, Haruka-senpai! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. After Makoto and I decided that we were going to come home for our five year anniversary, I realized that this would be the perfect time to propose."

Rei felt certain that he'd had this conversation before, but Haru kept going, explaining quickly, "I'm having some trouble though, and as I said, I need your help. I found a place here where I can have Makoto's ring made exactly how I designed it, but I need some sand from the beach."

"The beach?" Rei echoed.

"Yes, from Iwatobi. I need some for the ring, but if I went home for any reason before spring vacation, Makoto would immediately know something's up. Could you mail me some? It doesn't have to be much, just a handful would be fine."

"I'd be happy to help, Haruka-senpai."

"Great, thank you so much Rei. I'm really sorry but I have to go; Makoto will be home any second—"

Rei scarcely said goodbye before Haru hung up the phone. He let out a sigh, shaking his head at the antics of the older couple. He could not begin to hypothesize how _that_ was going to work out. However, he was 100% certain about one thing.

When the time came, Nagisa was definitely, _definitely_ going to kill him.

-((The Big Day))-

True to his word, Makoto made sure that their five year anniversary was special, a day just for them. The two woke up nestled in each other's warm embrace at Haru's house, taking their time enjoying each other's presence and savoring their love for one another. Lunch was a relaxing meal at home, and they had reservations at a nice restaurant for dinner. However, by the time dinner was over, Makoto could barely think straight.

It was almost time.

Makoto cleared his throat as the two left the restaurant together hand in hand. "Haru," Makoto started, trying to be casual, "Would you like to go for a walk along the beach?"

Haru gave him a small smile. "I was just going to ask you the same thing." Makoto returned the smile as the two started heading towards the coastline.

 _There's nothing to be nervous about,_ Makoto repeated to himself like a mantra as the pair walked on, _It's Haru. It's_ _ **Haru.**_ Makoto looked surreptitiously over at said swimmer. Haru had his eyes on the ocean, mesmerized by the lulling waves as well as the reds and oranges of the sunset reflected on the water. Perfect. Makoto took a quick look around; they were just about at the spot.

It was time.

"Haru, I—" he started, but Haru cut him off as he turned away from the water.

"You asked me out in this very spot five years ago," Haru pointed out, and Makoto blinked, surprised that he remembered.

"Yes, I did," he agreed, and Haru slipped his hand out from Makoto's so he could move to face him at the edge of the peaceful waves.

"We've gone through a lot since then."

At that, Makoto let out a small huff of laughter. "That's probably an understatement, but yes, we have. Haru—"

"Makoto, I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you by my side. I cherish every day, every moment that you're with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

" _Haru,_ I—"

"Let me finish. Makoto, I want you to know without a doubt that I love you, that I have always loved you…" he paused, reaching into his pocket before he got down on one knee and opened a ring box before him. "…and that I always _will_ love you, with all that I am, forever. Will you marry me, Makoto?"

Tears sprang unbidden from Makoto's eyes as he stared down at the picture Haru made before him: his clear blue eyes were serious yet hopeful as he looked up at him, tinged with nervousness yet overflowing with love. And the _ring…_ Makoto gasped as he finally got a good look at it, unable to look away. The ring was a simple silver band, but it was embellished all over with smooth tiny flecks of colored sand. They were packed so tightly you could only tell the ring was silver from the inside; the sand on the outside bled seamlessly from a deep ocean blue to a seafoam green and back again, glittering like a small ocean of colored diamonds.

"Makoto?"

"Haru, I…this is…it's _beautiful._ "

"It's made with the sand from here," Haru said, gesturing to the beach around them, "Now you can always have it with you no matter where we are."

 _How did he—?_ Makoto wasn't sure what to say first; his mind was going into overload. This was certainly _not_ how he had planned this evening to go, that was for sure.

"Makoto…?" Haru couldn't help but ask again. His adorable, chatty Makoto was being way too quiet, and it was starting to unnerve him. "Your…answer…?"

"Hm? Oh my _god_ I'm so sorry Haru," Makoto said, mouth nervously running on autopilot, "Y _es;_ of course I'm saying yes." He gave Haru his brightest smile, the remnants of happy tears still clinging to the corners of his eyes.

Haru didn't bother holding back his own smile. "Good," he replied and reached out for Makoto's left hand. Makoto was shaking as he let him take it, accepting the ring on his finger. He looked down at it, still amazed. Haru had proposed! He'd—

Wait a minute. _Haru_ had proposed!

"Hold on a second," Makoto blurted just as Haru stood to face him once again.

Haru froze, looking at Makoto hesitantly. "Is…something wrong?"

Makoto blanched and hastened to reassure Haru, who had (of course) leapt to the wrong conclusion. "No! No, nothing is wrong," he said, moving even closer and taking both of Haru's hands in his. " _Nothing_ is wrong," he said again. "It's just…" he trailed off, kissing both of Haru's hands before he let them go again; he reached into his own pocket, pulling out the ring box as he got down on one knee before Haru this time. "You kind of stole my thunder."

Haru didn't say anything, eyes wide as he stared at the ring Makoto held up to him. It was a deep cobalt blue, almost as dark as the ocean beside them. It had a simple and plain design, but the color made the piece striking and hard to look away from.

"I know we're technically engaged now, but may I have a turn?" Haru could only nod, so Makoto smiled and began: "Haru, I can't remember a time that I haven't been in love with you. I can't find the right words to tell you just how much you mean to me. And I certainly can't live without you, so…please say you'll be mine forever. Marry me?"

Haru just nodded again, over and over as he held out his hand. He had apparently used up all of his courage on his own proposal, and now he could only stand speechless as Makoto put the ring on his finger.

"I'm sorry my ring isn't as thoughtful as yours," Makoto said as he stood up, "It's just that when I saw it, I just knew—"

"Shut up," Haru finally said, and he threw his arms around Makoto's shoulders, silencing him with a tender, passionate kiss. Makoto's arms came around Haru's waist and lifted, spinning him around in a circle as he tried to convey how happy he was through his actions, tried to convey to Haru just how _much_ he meant to him. He eventually put Haru down but kept his lips on his, needing to feel the connection; he couldn't let go of him if he tried. And he didn't have to, Makoto realized with a start. He didn't have to let go ever again.

 _For as long as they both shall live._

But unfortunately the pair did need to breathe, and they slowly pulled back just enough so that their foreheads were still touching. Makoto smiled a big, silly grin.

"You're amazing, Haru," Makoto said, still in awe at the feeling of the new weight on his left hand. He had a feeling that he'd get used to it quickly.

"Look who's talking," Haru replied, returning Makoto's wide smile. Makoto blushed.

"But you pulled this off without me noticing!" Makoto insisted, bringing his left hand up so Haru could see him gesture with the ring. "The sand…how did you do it? I like to believe I would've noticed if you snuck off when we visited before—"

"You would have noticed without a doubt," Haru agreed. "If it hadn't been for Rei I'd never have been able to—"

"Wait, Rei?" Makoto said, pulling back in surprise. "You told _Rei?_ "

"Yes?" Haru said, confused.

"But _I_ told Rei, too!" Makoto explained. "I was nervous, and I needed to tell someone so you wouldn't notice that I was hiding something, so I told him. Then that means…"

The two paused for a moment before Makoto burst into laughter. "Poor Rei. He's had quite a secret to keep, hasn't he?"

Haru couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Yeah, we'll have to thank him properly for his help…although if he told Nagisa, I'm sure half the town knew that we were getting engaged before _we_ even knew ourselves."

Makoto stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh _no,_ Nagisa! I'd been so nervous when I was talking to Rei that I'd completely forgotten he might tell him," he said. "If he _did_ tell him, you don't think that he would _really_ —"

"He would."

Makoto's shoulders slumped in defeat. "He would," he agreed. "Well, on the bright side, at least that would save us the trouble of telling everyone—"

"Haru-chaan, Mako-chaan!"

-((A Few Moments Ago))-

"Rei-chan, what are we doing out here so late?" Nagisa asked for the fourth time as Rei led him slowly along the beach by the hand. Rei, who was intently scanning the area ahead of them, ignored him (again) and kept walking. Nagisa sighed and dug his feet into the sand, refusing to go an inch further. Rei stumbled, coming to a stop as well.

"Nagisa-kun—"

"Rei-chan, what are you hiding?" Nagisa asked him point blank. When all Rei did was wince, he kept going, his pent-up frustration driving his words. "You've been distracted since forever, but this week especially so! And whenever I ask about it, you clam up and say that it's nothing! Well it's clearly _something,_ so tell me what's going on!" he finished, pulling his hand away in exasperation. "Is there something that bad that you can't tell even me?" he added in a quieter tone.

"No!" Rei said immediately. "It's nothing bad, I promise. I _promise,_ " he emphasized again when Nagisa made a dubious expression. "I assure you that my actions are entirely logical, so for now can we just…keep going for a walk?"

Nagisa stared at him for a long moment before he put on a big pout and grabbed Rei's hand again. "Fiiine," he said in defeat, and the two resumed walking. After a few more moments Rei could spy a couple in the distance, one that he immediately knew to be Haru and Makoto. He watched the pair closely; they appeared to simply be standing there laughing. To be more precise, no one was down on one knee and no one was kissing. _Thank goodness,_ Rei thought. _My calculations appear to have been correct; they should already be—_

"Hey!" Nagisa said as he pointed at the pair in the distance. "It's Haru-chan and Mako-chan! Haru-chaan, Mako-chaan!" he greeted, now pulling Rei down the beach to meet up with their friends. "Happy anniversary! What are you guys doing out here?"

"I hope we're not interrupting anything," Rei couldn't help but say in a meaningful tone.

Makoto gave him a reassuring smile. "No you're not, Rei. We were just—"

" _Oh my god is that a ring?!"_ Nagisa said excitedly, grabbing Makoto's left hand with both of his. "It's beautiful! Did Haru-chan just propose? Oh my god, oh my god did you two just get engaged?!" Nagisa's words tumbled out rapid fire as he practically vibrated in place with excitement.

Haru also held up his left hand. "I said yes," he replied, and Nagisa almost shrieked as he took Haru's hand as well, still holding onto Makoto's.

"You _both_ proposed? Did you do that on purpose?" Nagisa asked in amazement.

"It wasn't on purpose actually—wait." Makoto started to explain but stopped mid-sentence; he turned to look at Rei in surprise, the wordless question reflected in his eyes.

"I didn't tell him," Rei said definitively, and three pairs of shocked eyes locked onto Rei at once.

"You _**KNEW?!"**_ Nagisa exclaimed, and he did shriek this time. " _This_ is what you've been hiding from me?! Why wouldn't you tell _me_ —"

"This is exactly why I couldn't tell you—"

"All this time I've been worried that something was really wrong, Rei-chan! You should've just told me; I can keep a secret!" This time three pairs of eyes met Nagisa's with extreme skepticism. "…Okay that's probably not true," he allowed, "but _still—_ "

"Nagisa-kun," Rei started, trying to reason with him, "I knew that I couldn't tell you, so I did the next best thing I could think of. I made sure that we're here right now, and now you get to be the first person to congratulate them. Surely this is an acceptable compromise?"

Nagisa mulled this over for a moment before letting out an exaggerated sigh. "I _guess,_ " he said with a flare of drama, but Rei could tell that he wasn't being serious. He bit back a sigh of relief. Nagisa would forgive him…eventually.

He'd just never hear the end of it for a month or three.

Meanwhile, Makoto did his best to answer every question that Nagisa threw at him; Haru also jumped in occasionally to supply his side of what would surely become their 'Proposal Story,' as Nagisa put it. Makoto smiled happily, enjoying this time with his close friends and his…fiancé.

His _fiancé._ That had a nice ring to it. Makoto let out a little chuckle, causing Haru to look over at him, eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing," he said offhandedly as they walked on, letting Nagisa and Rei get ahead of them a little bit, "I just realized that you're my fiancé now. It has a nice ring to it."

Haru gave him a small grin. "You know what I think will sound even better? When you're my _husband."_

 _My husband._ A swirl of butterflies rippled through Makoto's stomach at the thought, and he flushed with pleasure. "That does sound better," Makoto agreed, reaching out to take Haru's hand in his. His fingers traced over Haru's ring, and he felt a fresh wave of excitement wash over him. They were about to take the next step in their journey together. Makoto could already see the years stretched out before them, years full of warmth, happiness, and love. Haru squeezed his hand, and the two shared a secret smile. They'll have their wedding, and they'll celebrate their union and their love for each other together with all of their family and friends.

And then, they'll live happily ever after. Of that, both of them were certain.

-((The End!))-

Poor Rei lol. The things he does for his friends :p I hope you enjoyed it! I would love to hear from you :D

Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
